Containers for shipping glass sheets, such as windshields used in automobiles and trucks, are typically corrugated structures or wood crates (or a combination thereof) supported on a wood pallet. The containers are preassembled or occasionally shipped in components to the glass sheet manufacturer and are set up or assembled on-site.
It is important for such containers to be able to securely support the glass and withstand the rigors of transportation and be capable of stacking to maximize warehouse space. This includes providing a snug fit for the glass. It is also necessary for the containers to withstand banding pressures from straps or bands utilized in shipping.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior containers of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.